Fabula Classes
F'abula '''C'lasses: Melee: -Knight -Guardian -Archer -Scout -Crusader -Tribal -Hellion -Shade -Celestial Magic: -Magus -Witch -Priest -Crusader -Guardian -Tribal -Druid -Enchanter -Shade -Celestial '''EQUIPMENT ARMOR: Knight-Heavy Guardian-Heavy Crusader-Heavy Hellion- '''Heavy '''Celestial- '''Heavy '''Archer-Medium Scout-Medium Tribal-''' Medium '''Druid- '''Medium '''Magus-Light Witch-Light Priest-Light Enchanter-'''Light '''Shade- '''Light '''WEAPONRY: Knight- 1-h/2-h Swords, 1-h/2-h Axes, 2-h Maces, 2h-Hammers, Spears, Shields. Guardian- 1-h/2-h Swords, 2-h Axes, 1-h/2-h Maces, 1-h/2-h Hammers, Shields. Crusader- 1-h/2-h Swords, 1-h/2-h Maces, 1-h/2-h Hammers, Spears, Tomes, Staves, Shields. Archer- Bows, Crossbows, Daggers, 1-h Swords, 1-h Axes. Scout-''' Daggers, 1-h Swords, 1-h Axes, 1-h Maces. Explosives. 'Magus- '''Tomes, Staves, Rods, 1-h Swords, Wands. '''Witch-' Tomes, Staves, Rods, Daggers. 'Priest- '''Tomes, Staves, Rods, Wands. '''Tribal-' 1-h Swords, 1-h Axes, 1-h Maces, Spears, Staves, Tomes, Daggers, Shields. 'Druid-' Tomes, Staves, Rods. 'Hellion-' 1-h/2-h Swords, 1-h/2-h Axes, 1-h/2-h Maces, Daggers. 'Enchanter-' Tomes, Staves, Rods, Wands. 'Shade-' 1-h Swords, Daggers, Tomes, Rods. 'Celestial-' 1-h/2-h Hammers, 1-h/2-h Maces, Tomes, Rods, Shields. '''CLASS ROLES: TANK: Knight, Guardian, Crusader, Tribal, Celestial. HEALS: Guardian, Crusader, Priest, Druid, Celestial. MELEE DPS: Knight, Guardian, Crusader, Archer, Scout, Tribal, Hellion, Shade, Celestial CASTER DPS: Magus, Witch, Priest, Tribal, Druid, Enchanter, Celestial SPECIALIZATION: When a Character reaches level 12 he or she may choose to specialize in a certain tree of abilities and stats which ultimately defines their Roles in groups and in the world. Knight-''' 'B'attle (DPS), 'D'efense (Tank), 'W'eaponry (DPS) 'Guardian-' 'S'tone (Tank),- 'S'trength (DPS),- 'R'ejuvenation (Heals) 'Crusader-' 'P'eace (Heals),- 'C'ombat (DPS),- 'P'rotection (Tank) 'Archer-' 'P'recision (DPS),- 'R'anger (DPS),- 'W'ild (DPS/Support) 'Scout-' 'A'ssault (DPS),- 'S'peed (DPS),- 'S'tealth (DPS) '''Magus-''' ' '''F'ire (DPS),- E'nergy (DPS/Support),- '''P'sy (DPS) 'Witch-' 'I'ce (DPS),- 'E'clipse (DPS/Support),- 'D'eath (DPS) '''Priest- 'L'''ight (DPS),- '''H'oly (Heals),- F'aith (Heals/Support) '''Tribal- ' 'C'arnage (DPS-Melee),- 'P'rimal (Tank),- 'A'rchaic (DPS-Magic) 'Druid-' 'W'ater (Heals),- 'W'ind (DPS),- 'N'ature (Heals/Support) '''Hellion- 'W'''rath (DPS),- '''H'atred (DPS),- P'''ain (DPS) '''Enchanter- 'M'''ystic (DPS),- '''C'harm (DPS/Support),- E'''nergy (DPS) '''Shade- 'H'''aunt (DPS-Magic),- '''D'usk (Mixed DPS/Support),- N'''ightmare (DPS-Melee) '''Celestial- 'D'''ivinity (Heals),- '''A'stral (Mixed DPS),- E'''mpyrean (Tank) STATS: All races and classes have these stats. It's up to the class and role to increase select stats to fit what they need for their class/role. '''STAMINA-Controls the amount of HP you have. KNOWLEDGE- Controls the amount of MP you have. WISDOM-Controls the power of your Spells. HASTE-Controls how fast your Spells cast and how fast your Melee strikes hit. CRIT CHANCE-Your Critical Strike Chance for Spells and Melee. STRENGTH-Controls how much DMG your Melee strikes and abilities do. REGEN-Controls how fast your HP regenerates. MANA 'REGEN'-Controls how fast your MP regenerates. ARMOR'-' Decreases the amount of DMG you take physically. PARRY'-' The chance you have to Parry the enemies physical strikes. EVADE'-' The chance you have to Evade the enemies spells. (DMG over time spells cannot be Evaded) BLOCK'-' The chance you have to Block the enemies Spells and Melee strikes with your shield. (DMG over time spells cannot be Blocked) ACCURACY'- '''Controls the chance you have of landing an offensive Melee strike. '''FOCUS'- '''Controls the chance you have of landing an offensive Spell. '''VALOR'-' Reduces the chance you have of being Critically Struck by an attack, ability, or spell. OFFSTATS: Offstats are valued throughout all races and classes for they adjust your character instead of your class. They are increased through training and by leveling up. They are considered to be of little or no value in combat. CHARISMA'-' Affects the way that Merchants sell to you. Higher CHARISMA can equal better prices from Merchants. HONOR- Affects the way that Faction Leaders act towards you. The higher your Honor the better Mission rewards you will receive. RESPECT- Affects the way that NPC Quest givers act towards you. The higher your Respect the better Quest rewards you will receive. PERSONALITY- Affects the way that all NPC's treat you. ENDURANCE- Controls how much Sprint Time you have. SPEED- Controls how fast you run. JUMP- Controls how high you jump. MAGIC- Controls your Magic Level. Magic level is increased through leveling and by practicing Magic. Certain Spells require you to have a certain Magic Rating to learn. MELEE- Controls your Melee Level. Melee level is increased through leveling and by practicing Melee. Certain Abilities require you to have a certain Melee Rating to learn. RIDING- Your riding level is leveled up as you ride mounts. Certain mounts require you to have a certain Riding Level to ride them.